<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Rush Rush by ladyofreylo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29340447">Rush Rush</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyofreylo/pseuds/ladyofreylo'>ladyofreylo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Reylo Poetry 2 [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>80s song fic, Canon Divergent, F/M, Happily Ever After, Happy Ending, Love Story, Poetry, Rey Go Get Your Man, Reylo - Freeform, Reylo poetry, Star Wars - Freeform, Star Wars Sequel - Freeform, World Between Worlds, paula abdul song, poem, rush rush</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:34:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,040</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29340447</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyofreylo/pseuds/ladyofreylo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Another Reylo poem.<br/>Rey bashes into the portal of the World Between Worlds to rescue her lover, Ben.<br/>Rush, rush, he calls, hurry, lover, come to me.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Reylo Poetry 2 [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2134434</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>House Dadam, RFR Songfic Challenge, The 50 Shades of Rey</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Rush Rush</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadedWarrior/gifts">JadedWarrior</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Based on a prompt given to me by my Evil Muse, JadedWarrior, a while back.<br/>She asked me to write something based on the Paula Abdul song, Rush, Rush.<br/>Second gorgeous moodie made by AliReads2Much.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>Rush Rush</p><p> </p><p>The dark hole calls:</p><p>(Rush, Rush--it whispers)</p><p>In her dreams it speaks, a maw with long, bitter, ropy teeth</p><p>But not</p><p>Not what she remembered it to be.</p><p>The voice seductive and deep, begging her to hurry</p><p>(Come to me--it entreats)</p><p>The first time she was near the dark hole,</p><p>She slipped and fell, </p><p>seeking darkness,</p><p>To perhaps understand the deep connection she had </p><p>when she saw the beautiful dark one’s loneliness</p><p>And crushing pain.</p><p> </p><p>Now, she flies there to the dark hole again:</p><p>(Rush, Rush--it croons)</p><p>To the spot on the island</p><p>And slowly she creeps up on it.</p><p>It squats, round and scary</p><p>Inviting, pleading.</p><p>It is the same as it was.</p><p>Dark, calling her name, calling her to lean into it.</p><p>She does.</p><p>She slips again, ready this time, and engages her saber, bright and golden.</p><p>Her light source, her shine.</p><p> </p><p>She lands again in the place of slick dark mirrors.</p><p>(Rush, Rush--it cries)</p><p>She listens to whispers and the echoing reechoing footsteps</p><p>Hers.</p><p>(Hurry--it begs)</p><p>The whispers are her boots and </p><p>Something else.</p><p>Something dark and wounded.</p><p>(Lover)</p><p>Something with bright blood and silver screaming</p><p>And then it stops.</p><p>The noise dampens.</p><p> </p><p>The echoes this time are not hers.</p><p>(Rush, Rush--it roars)</p><p>Not her steps, but another’s,</p><p>The leather scraping as someone, something, runs</p><p>It bangs and bangs against the other side.</p><p>The echoes of banging deafen her.</p><p>She screams and drops the saber.</p><p>It bounces and rolls, creating more cacophony.</p><p>Rey slaps hands over her ears</p><p>Jumps to grab her light as it slashes with every bump.</p><p> </p><p>The noise stops suddenly,</p><p>(Russsssh--it ceases slowly)</p><p>Except for the echo of the buzzing saber.</p><p>Rey climbs back up to the reflective surface.</p><p>She sees the saber there</p><p>And herself holding it.</p><p>And something else in the darkness off to her left.</p><p> </p><p>Its hands are spread out.</p><p>Or she thinks these two pale flaps are hands</p><p>They seem to have fingers, pressed against a glassy surface.</p><p>She steps in front of the hands and sees only herself.</p><p>Only the saber.</p><p>She cuts it off quickly, trying to peer in, behind the vision of her own gaze.</p><p> </p><p>The hands move to her right.</p><p>(Rush, Ru--the sound begins--then stops)</p><p>She can only see the hands out of the corner of her eye</p><p>She perceives that she can’t move with them or else</p><p>She sees nothing but herself.</p><p>A fist clenches and knocks against the dark surface.</p><p>It echoes loudly and the knuckles reflect a thousand times in her eyes.</p><p>A thousand dark figures with a thousand hands.</p><p>(Hurry--the hands pound)</p><p>She looks away, dizzy, nauseated at the sight of all the hands waving and knocking</p><p> </p><p>A lighter blob appears above the hands.</p><p>A cheek, perhaps, a nose.</p><p>A forehead in profile.</p><p>A profile distorted, yet familiar.</p><p>A profile she saw with wings of black hair.</p><p>Lips, so full, so soft, whisper on the smoothness</p><p>(Rush--they murmur in her head, in front of her eyes, forming the word over and over)</p><p> </p><p>She steps back with a gasp.  Him.</p><p>He knocks again and without a thought, without a word, without a doubt,</p><p>She lights her yellow bright saber.</p><p>Her sun.</p><p>He’s her dark moon, her planets, her galaxy.</p><p> </p><p>She steps back once more, </p><p>waving the light experimentally, watching a thousand versions of herself</p><p>Holding a sunstick with blurred edges.</p><p>Her own face serious, determined, stares back,</p><p>The buzz mirrors a swarm of wild insects</p><p>Or damaged machinery</p><p>Or a lightning storm on an ocean.</p><p> </p><p>She ignores the ear-screeching hum</p><p>Concentrates on carving into the surface of the stone</p><p>Backwards.</p><p>N E B</p><p>She misses the B and carves it wrong.</p><p>She sizzles it into another spot.</p><p> </p><p>The knocking intensifies.</p><p>She wonders if she’s right or if she will unleash something horrifying</p><p>From the Dark Side,</p><p>From the Force,</p><p>From a place she never meant to go</p><p>But found it all too fascinating, all too dark and lovely, all too much,</p><p>Her hideous heritage.</p><p> </p><p>She slashes wildly at the slick surface.</p><p>The saber catches and hums afresh</p><p>Burns, howls, and bites into the stone,</p><p>Or whatever it is,</p><p>For it does not act like regular stone, not the usual rock that burns and falls away easily.</p><p> </p><p>A chunk suddenly opens.</p><p>She smashes it with the butt of the saber to create a hole,</p><p>A conduit from one side to another.</p><p> </p><p>The hand reaches through.</p><p>She takes it and knows.</p><p>(Hurry--he murmurs--lover)</p><p>He entwines his fingers with her bruised ones, gently, knowing she’s in pain.</p><p>Then his face peeps through.</p><p>Ben.</p><p>Let me finish, she says breathless.</p><p>He nods and disappears.  Again.</p><p>That searing moment she must ignore, that fear she must swallow.</p><p>He is not gone forever.</p><p>(Rush--she hears him say, perhaps in her mind, perhaps not)</p><p> </p><p>She slices, feeling a deep vibration and a screaming under her hands.</p><p>The saber, almost knocked out of her slippery grip time and again,</p><p>But she cuts and cuts more</p><p>Ignoring the whining substance, jagged edges that emerge.</p><p>She needs to cut enough for him, his body to come through, if he can.</p><p>If he will.</p><p> </p><p>He has nothing to help her.</p><p>She must bring him back by herself.</p><p>She feels him ram himself against the cracks, trying to bash them open.</p><p>The bond suddenly opens between them,</p><p>And she feels his pain each time he hits the surface.</p><p>(Rush--he moans softly)</p><p>She firmly pushes him aside to finish this task the universe gave her.</p><p>I can do this, she growls, teeth gritted, muscles aching, sweating.</p><p> </p><p>One mighty, bone-searing, ear-piercing, saber-grinding slash:</p><p>She puts all the Force behind it.</p><p>She feels his dark warmth supporting, amplifying, channeling his power into hers.</p><p>Lightning crackles around her saber.</p><p>It screams in agony as she pushes more power into it.</p><p>And then.</p><p> </p><p>It shatters.</p><p>The saber.</p><p>The wall.</p><p>Everything in the cave breaks into tiny prisms.</p><p>They float and then drop in bright tinkling rain all around.</p><p> </p><p>He stands, bruised, bloodied, exhausted.</p><p>Hers.</p><p>(Come to me--he calls once more)</p><p> </p><p>She throws the saber handle to the ground</p><p>Breathing hard.</p><p>She runs.</p><p>He catches her midair.</p><p>Lips to lips again, they meet.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>